


Soft Kind of Love

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max's latest adventure brings his and his Poppa's common insecurity to the surface.





	1. Chapter 1

Max visits  **Bad Blood.**

Actual dialogue from the episode by Allison Rymer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits in Magnus' office as he waits for his laptop to boot up. Magnus is working on a potion for a client and humming to himself.

Max smiles when he realizes what song it is. Kelly Clarkson's  **Love so Soft**. He never saw his Poppa as a fan of hers. He giggles, "Kelly Clarkson, Poppa?"

Magnus continues to stir the potion, "I like the song."

Max smiles, "On a personal level?"

Magnus winks at him, "You could say."

Max giggles, "You and Daddy, do have a soft love."

Magnus laughs, "Don't tell your Daddy that. He'll carry on about being a 'ShadowHunter', 'defender of mundanes', 'badass warrior', 'demon killer'. Et cetera et cetera."

Max giggles, "As he looks at you and blushes."

Magnus smiles, "Exactly."

"Was there ever a time when you thought Daddy wasn't in love with you?"

Magnus looks down at the potion simmering. He says quietly, "When he told me that he was getting married. For a second, I thought he was proposing to me."

"Would you have said 'yes'?"

Magnus smiles as he holds up his left hand, "I would have said 'hell yes'. He told me, he was marrying Lydia and I wanted to cry. Centuries old and I was going to cry over a ShadowHunter wanting to marry some woman instead of me. He called it a "solid partnership". I wanted to call it what it actually was,  _ **bullshit**_."

"But you still crashed his wedding."

Magnus nods, "I loved him from the first moment I looked into his eyes, and from his reaction, I knew he felt  _ **something**_  for me."

Max smiles, "Forgetting his name, kind of something."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

His laptop is finally ready. Max types 'proposes'. He taps on the keyboard and waits. Magnus returns his attention to the potion.

The program is ready. Max syncs up his phone, powers down the laptop and takes it to his room. He returns to Magnus' office and kisses his father's cheek, "Later, Poppa."

"Have fun, blueberry."

"I hope so." Max creates a portal, sets his invisibility glamour and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal. He is in a lab. There's a dead creature on the table. Daddy and Lydia are looking at it.

Lydia says, "I'm calling the nearest High Warlock to come in to consult."

Daddy stammers, "Magnus Bane? To come here to the Institute?"

Max laughs,  _ **no Daddy, Poppa is going to Coney Island.**_

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all. Magnus is, um quite magical. He's, uh, very very good at magic."

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy, warlocks usually are good with magic.**_

"Do you know him well?"

"Uh, just a little."

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy's brain stopped working when she said Poppa was coming here.**_

"I actually can't wait to meet him. Did you know that my great ancestor, Henry Branwell, who was the last of the Branwells to run an Institute, and Magnus Bane invented the portal?"

Max's eyes widen,  _ **Poppa invented portals? Cool.**_

"No. Just add that to the list of things I didn't know." He walks away from the table.

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **always drama**_. He snaps his fingers.

Same room. Same creature on the table. But this time Poppa is examining it.

Aunt Izzy walks into the room, "You almost done?"

Poppa tells her, "Patience is a virtue, my dear."

"Come on. I want to get my hands on that thing."

"Speaking of which, how is Alexander? I was hoping I might hear from him."

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa!**_

"Putrefaction. It's decomposing."

Max smiles,  _ **Aunt Izzy isn't listening.**_

"It's just so hard to tell if Alexander is even interested. I mean, I can't fathom why he wouldn't be."

Max nods,  _ **poor Daddy IS interested.**_

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy."

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy IS warm and fuzzy.**_

"Hmm, I suppose. With Clary's arrival."

"And Valentine's return."

"Running the Institute."

"The envoy from the Clave."

"Oh, who I hear is very impressive. What else? Oh. Babysitting Jace."

Max sighs,  _ **now what?**_

"And dealing with our parents who are trying to find him a wife." Poppa looks at her, shocked. She gives him a weak smile, "Sorry."

"It's quite all right. I suppose Alec is just following his duty."

Max sniffs,  _ **ShadowHunter duty sucks.**_

"Not everyone gets the luxury of following their heart."

Max nods,  _ **Daddy eventually did.**_

Poppa sighs, I'm gonna go deliver the preliminary findings. It seems like you have everything under control here." He leaves the room.

Max sighs and snaps his fingers.

He is in the training room. Max sighs. He sees Daddy run in and take off his shirt. Max is confused. Daddy starts hitting the punching bag.

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy what did the punching bag do to you?**_

Max smiles as he sees Poppa walk into the training room,  _ **ah now I see what is going on.**_

Daddy sees Poppa and stops beating the poor bag, "Magnus."

Max laughs,  _ **smooth Daddy, real smooth.**_

Poppa stares at Daddy as he walks over, "Okay, I'm back." Daddy walks past Poppa to the bench. Poppa stares at Daddy, "Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me." Daddy puts his shirt back on. "Fine. But I liked what I saw."

Max laughs,  _ **Poppa, Daddy is so interested in you.**_

Poppa keeps looking at Daddy's chest as he hands a folder to Daddy, "I have the preliminary autopsy findings."

Daddy tosses the folder on the bench, "Why are you giving this to me? This should go to the Head of the Institute."

Max smiles,  _ **that would be YOU, Daddy.**_

Poppa is distracted by Daddy's chest, "And it is."

Max nods,  _ **see Poppa knows.**_

"I'm not. And I never will be."

Max laughs as Poppa keeps looking at Daddy's chest,  _ **Poppa, Daddy's eyes are up here.**_

Daddy sighs, "Magnus, it's like my whole life has been a lie. Now, everything I've ever known is..."

Poppa nods, "It's not what you thought."

Daddy sighs, "I've done everything for my parents, for the Clave and I've done everything that they've asked."

"Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I think you're right."

Poppa smiles as Daddy picks up the folder and walks out of the training room.

Max sighs and snaps his fingers.

He's in an office with Lydia. Daddy walks in. Max thinks about it, then shakes his head, _ **I changed my mind**_. He snaps his fingers and he's in a training room.

A blond guy is training with a staff. Max realizes this is the guy that was with everybody the morning of Daddy's not wedding to Lydia. Max sighs,  _ **maybe I should have stayed where I was.**_

A monster comes into the room and attacks the blond guy. But it doesn't look like the blond guy is trying to kill the monster. Max is confused,  _ **why am I here?**_

Max is about to snap his fingers and move on, when it looks like the blond guy is in trouble. An arrow hits the monster in the back. Max watches as Daddy sends another arrow at the monster. The monster goes after Daddy.

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **is this Hodge?**_ He rubs his thumb across his fingers as he tries to remember what little he has heard about Hodge.

Daddy is on the floor and the monster advances on him. Max gets ready to defend his father, when the blond man finally gets his act together and goes after the monster for real. He snaps the monster's neck.

Max glares at the blond man,  _ **you almost got my Daddy killed**_. He watches as Aunt Izzy runs into the room and goes over to Daddy. Max relaxes,  _ **Aunt Izzy won't let anybody hurt Daddy**_.

Aunt Izzy looks at the blond guy, "Hodge what happened?"

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **this IS Hodge**_. He doesn't hear what the man says because Robert walks into the training room. Max shakes his head,  _ **too many bad guys next to my Daddy, I need to get out of here before I hurt somebody**_. He creates a portal and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks into the loft and drops his invisibility glamour. He takes a deep breath, as he opens and closes his fists.

"Max, everything okay?"

Max turns and looks at Magnus, "Hodge and Robert."

Magnus nods as he walks over to his son, "Okay." He holds Max and kisses his forehead, "The forsaken attack?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus nods, "I was back here, when Robert told me to return to the Institute to reinforce the wards. We didn't know Hodge was behind it, until after the wedding."

Max rests his head against Magnus' shoulder, "NOT wedding."

Magnus smiles, "Right, the not wedding."

Max glances at his phone and sighs, "There's more to the visit."

"You don't have to finish it."

"I know." He hugs Magnus tight, "I'm not a quitter."

Magnus smiles, "Nobody said that you were."

Max kisses his cheek, "Let me do this."

"It has to get better."

Max sighs, "I hope so." He creates a portal, resets his invisibility glamour, and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks into the loft. Daddy and Poppa are eating at the kitchen table.

Poppa asks, "Who do you love more, the Keurig machine or me?"

Max giggles.

Daddy puts his mug down on the table and kisses him, "You are warm and snuggly, the Keurig machine isn't."

Max giggles.

Poppa looks offended, "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I am NOT snuggly."

Max snorts,  _ **yes, you are Poppa.**_

Daddy smiles, "With me you are."

Max nods.

Poppa nods, "Good point."

Max giggles,  _ **this is more like it**_. He snaps his fingers.

Daddy and Poppa are sitting on the sofa watching tv. Daddy has his head on Poppa's shoulder. Max walks over to see what they are watching.

Monica and Chandler are getting married on  **Friends**. Max giggles,  _ **my fathers watch Friends?**_

Poppa calmly says, "When we get married, you are not wearing that hideous jacket you wore at your not wedding to Lydia. And that thing had better not be in this loft. I will burn it and portal its ashes to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Max's eye widen,  _ **oh shit, this is it.**_

Daddy lifts his head and looks at Poppa, "When we get married?"

Max giggles,  _ **yes Daddy, Poppa wants to marry you.**_

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. I had this whole speech worked out and was going to build to it but I guess I should get to it now."

Max giggles,  _ **yes get to it now, please.**_

Poppa reaches into his pocket and brings out a ringbox. He opens it and takes out a ring. He tosses the ringbox on the sofa and places the ring on Daddy's left ring finger. Max holds his breath. "Alexander Lightwood, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You bring me peace and happiness. You are special and you make me feel special. You amaze me every day with something new and I look forward to more amazing things. Will you marry me?"

Max smiles as tears run down his face,  _ **that was perfect, Poppa.**_

Daddy is speechless, as he looks at Poppa with wide eyes.

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy's brain has shut down again.**_

"Alec, you are supposed to say 'yes'."

Max nods as he wipes his eyes,  _ **yes Daddy, tell Poppa 'yes'.**_

Daddy continues to stare at Poppa without saying a word.

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa, I think you broke Daddy's brain.**_

"Alec, say something."

Daddy finally whispers, "You want to marry me?"

Max giggles,  _ **no Poppa wants to marry Aunt Izzy.**_

Poppa kisses Daddy, "Yes, Alexander, I want to marry you."

Max smiles,  _ **fathers kissing**_.

Daddy smiles, "Yes."

Max claps his hands.

Poppa smiles, "Finally." They kiss.

Max nods,  _ **yes finally.**_

Daddy looks at the ring, "It's pretty."

Max nods.

Poppa smiles, "I didn't want a traditional engagement ring. I have an idea for our wedding bands that I want to go over with you, but that can wait. I want the Clave to allow us to get married in the Institute and to acknowledge me as your husband."

Max looks from one to the other,  _ **wait, why wouldn't the Clave allow you to get married in the Institute?**_

Daddy sighs. He puts his head back on Poppa's shoulder, still looking at the ring, "That might be a problem."

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **why would that have been a problem?**_

Poppa rests his head against Daddy's, "I'm a patient man, I can wait. Meanwhile, that ring is another symbol of how much I love you that they can't ignore."

Max nods,  _ **damn right, Poppa loves Daddy, fuck the Clave.**_

Poppa grabs Daddy's head and kisses him. They stand and kiss their way to the bedroom. Max nods,  _ **yes, time for me to leave.**_ He glances at his phone, there is no more to the visit. With a big smile on his face, he creates a portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks into the loft, Magnus is sitting on the sofa, drinking a martini. He glances over at Max and smiles, "You seem to be in a better mood."

Max giggles as he sits next to his father, "You and Daddy are too soft."

"Too soft, how?"

Max giggles, "You proposed to Daddy while watching Monica and Chandler's wedding."

"I thought you were dealing with Hodge?"

Max shakes his head, "I typed in 'proposes'."

Magnus looks at him confused, "What does that have to do with Hodge?'

"First I saw Daddy and Lydia looking at a monster. Daddy said that you were, and I quote,  _quite magical, and very very good at magic_ , unquote." Max giggles.

Magnus laughs, "Your Daddy has a way with words."

"More like, his brains shuts down, when he thinks about you."

Magnus smiles, "That was a problem for your Daddy from our first meeting."

Max smiles, "You were set up, Poppa."

"What? When?"

"How many times has Daddy trained without a shirt?"

Magnus looks at him, confused, "Hmm, that day. There was also... Hmm. I think the next time was when he lost his memories and I got caught looking at him."

Max nods, "That's what I thought. After Lydia told Daddy you were coming to the Institute, he ran down to the training room and took off his shirt."

Magnus smiles, "I figured, he always trained without a shirt."

Max giggles, "Nope, I guess Daddy wanted to see what kind of reaction he was going to get from you."

Magnus smiles, "I assume I gave him the right one."

Max nods, "You were distracted."

"Hmm, very distracted."

Max shakes his head, "Moving on from fathers' sex. Daddy didn't think he was going to be Head?"

Magnus sighs, "The Clave has serious issues, but lucky for us, your Daddy is a strong man." He sips his martini, "Wait a second, so you saw him propose to Lydia?"

Max sniffs, "I was in an office with Lydia when Daddy walked in, I assume that is when he proposed, but I left before he said anything. I wasn't really interested."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Then where did you wind up?"

Max's eyes go cold, "Hodge." He rests his head against Magnus' arm.

Magnus nods, "Yes, Hodge is lucky I wasn't still in the Institute when it happened."

"Then Robert walked in and I came this close, Poppa, from blasting both of them away from Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "When you went back, it was to MY proposal?"

Max nods, "Poppa, you broke Daddy's brain."

Magnus laughs, "Your Daddy is brave and fearless when it comes to battling demons, but he was a mess when it came to our relationship. And with my insecurities, I was a bigger mess."

Max smiles, "Which is why you are perfect together."

Magnus smiles, "Yes."

"So why was there a problem with getting married in the Institute?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Water under the bridge, Max. Maryse got us the Clave's approval and that is all that matters."

Max sighs, "Okay."

They sit there, thinking about their favorite ShadowHunter, until Magnus' phone gets a text message. Magnus looks at the screen,  _ **Isabelle**_.

Magnus takes a deep breath and looks at the text,  _ **My brother is a klutz.**_

Magnus types out a reply,  _ **What happened?**_

_**He was sparring with Jace. Not sure how it happened but he lost his balance and cracked his head on the floor. He has a concussion, but otherwise is ok.** _

Magnus closes his eyes and relaxes,  _ **We'll be right there.**_

_**Ok** _

Magnus stands and puts his phone back in his pocket. He creates a portal. He and Max leave the loft.

They walk into the Infirmary. Jace and Izzy are sitting in chairs against the wall. They see Magnus and Max, and stand up.

Jace walks over to Magnus, "I have no idea what happened, Magnus. I think he tripped over my foot. But one minute he is standing and the next he's falling. I heard his head connect with the floor. Don't kill me."

Magnus sighs, "I won't kill you, but you may need to keep away from my husband." He walks into the room.

Max shakes his head at his uncle, "You are in big trouble." He follows Magnus into the room.

Izzy and Jace stand by the doorway.

Alec is laying down. His eyes are closed. Magnus walks to the bed and touches the Love Rune. He nods as it glows blue.

Alec's eyes open, but it takes a few seconds for them to focus on his husband, "Magnus? I told them not to bother you."

Magnus pulls a chair closer, "Not to bother me?" He kisses Alec and sits down, "I would have been more pissed about  _ **that**_ , than knowing you got hurt while sparring."

Max kisses Alec's cheek and sits in a nearby chair. Alec smiles at him, "Hey, blueberry."

Max smiles, "Hey, Daddy. It's a good thing, you have a hard head."

Alec smiles, "Yes it is." He closes his eyes.

Magnus holds his hand. His thumb rubs across Alec's knuckles, "Alexander."

Alec opens his eyes, "It's only a concussion, Magnus."

"Right,  _ **only**_  a concussion."

Alec sighs, "I've had lots of concussions."

"That's nice for you."

"You worry too much, Magnus."

"Yes, I do, because I'm tired of you getting hurt." Magnus stands and walks out the room.

Izzy watches as he creates a portal and leaves. Jace looks at Izzy, "I'm in deep shit, ain't I?"

Izzy shakes her head, "I'm not sure what just happened." She looks at Max, who is just as stunned as his aunt and uncle, "Max, everything okay with Magnus?"

Max nods, "I think so." He looks at Alec, but Alec's eyes are closed. Max whispers, "Daddy?"

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Hey, Max." He looks around, "Where's Magnus?"

Izzy walks over to the bed, "Magnus left."

Alec looks at her, confused, "Why did he leave?" He tries to sit up but groans in pain.

Izzy gently squeezes his arm, "Stay here, let me find Magnus." She looks at her nephew, "Max, sit over here."

Max nods, gets up and sits in the chair vacated by Magnus. He holds Alec's hand, "I'll keep Daddy company, Aunt Izzy."

She nods, "Okay, now let me find out what is eating at Magnus. Be back soon." She walks out of the room.

Jace looks at her, "Maybe I should go with you?"

She shakes her head, "I got this. You stay with Alec and Max." Jace nods as she walks to the elevators.

Jace walks in the room and sits in the chair that Max vacated. Alec seems to have gone back to sleep. Max has his head on Alec's chest, his eyes are closed, as his thumb rubs his father's knuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks at his phone, another text from Izzy,  _ **Magnus where are you?**_

He sighs. He knows that she won't give up until he answers her. He types,  _ **In Alexander's office.**_

_**Don't move.** _

Magnus raises an eyebrow. Years ago, he would gotten pissed at a text like that from a ShadowHunter, but now, he sits and waits for her to show up.

She walks in and sees him sitting on the sofa against the wall. He looks like he had been crying. She runs over and sits next to him. She holds his hand, "Magnus, are you and Alec having problems?"

He shakes his head, "No, Isabelle, this has nothing to do with NOW, it has to do with THEN."

"Okay. What about 'then' has upset you?"

"Max visited the time when Alec proposed to Lydia."

"Okay. But you made sure they didn't get married."

"Yes, but thinking how close I came to losing him before I even had him, then he's so nonchalant about a concussion, I don't know Izzy, I just needed to get away."

She hugs him, "He woke up and was ready to get out of the bed, when he saw you gone."

Magnus looks at her, "He didn't, did he?"

"No, Max is sitting with him." She smiles, "Jace is terrified of you."

"Izzy, I'm terrified of losing Alec."

She kisses his cheek, "He isn't going anywhere."

He nods, "I know that, but after all this time, I still see him laying dead."

"I can't help you with that, Magnus, but my brother loves you and he won't let anything take him from you, not even death."

Magnus nods, "You're right."

She smiles, "Damn right, I am."

"I should get back."

"Yes, you should." Magnus opens a portal and they are back in the Infirmary. They walk into Alec's room.

Max stands and runs to his father, "Poppa, are you okay?"

Magnus hugs him, "I just needed some space." He waves a hand at the chair and it moves to the wall. He flicks his hand at the bed and it widens two feet on both sides. Max giggles as he runs to the other side of the bed and lays next to Alec. He rests his head against his father's shoulder.

Magnus lays next to Alec and rests his head on Alec's chest.

Jace stands and walks over to Izzy, "Is Magnus going to kill me in my sleep?"

Izzy laughs, "Right now, Magnus doesn't give a fuck about anything but our brother."

Jace nods, "Works for me."

Izzy smiles, "Let's leave them alone." Jace nods and they leave the room.

Alec opens his eyes and smiles when he sees his husband, "Magnus, why did you leave?"

Magnus keeps his head on Alec's chest and holds his husband tight. After all these years, he's still scared of seeing disappointment in the hazel eyes he adores.

Alec puts a hand under Magnus' chin and lifts his head, "Magnus, talk to me."

Magnus slowly looks into Alec's eyes and sees only love. He swallows and says the first thing that comes into his mind, "Alexander, I love you so much."

Alec smiles, "I love you." He sees something in Magnus' eyes that makes him nod, "Fine, we'll talk tomorrow."

Magnus leans up and kisses Alec. Max smiles at his fathers kissing, then giggles, "Poppa, Daddy needs to rest, You can kiss him tomorrow."

Magnus smiles, "Fine. Kissing then talking tomorrow."

Alec shakes his head, "No first we talk, then we kiss."

Magnus sighs, "Okay. I can do that too."

Alec gently kisses Magnus, then holds him tight. He looks over at Max, "You okay over there, Max?"

Max kisses his cheek, "I'm fine, Daddy."

"Good, now let's get some sleep."

Magnus nods, "Let's."

Holding each other, the Lightwood-Bane family falls asleep.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I originally had this as one chapter, but it became a beast, so I'm cutting it into two.

Yes, Max also visited  **Soulmates** , but I didn't want to spoil everything. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reassures his two favorite warlocks.

Max and Magnus have a lot in common. Both love a certain ShadowHunter and have the same fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and looks up at Alec. His husband is still asleep. Magnus looks over at Max and their son is also still sleeping.

Magnus smiles as he remembers Max as a toddler, squealing "Daddy" as soon as Alec walked into the loft.

Alec, no matter how tired he was, would always bend over and pick their son up. Max would cover his face with kisses, then Alec would put him back on the floor and make his way to Magnus. After a kiss 'hello', he'd rest his forehead against Magnus' and close his eyes. Some nights he was too tired to eat the dinner Magnus saved for him, but Magnus always had a glass of his headache remedy waiting for Alec. After drinking it and kissing Magnus again, Alec would walk to their bedroom. Max would follow as fast as his tiny legs would go.

After turning off the lights, and securing the loft, Magnus would walk into their room. Alec would be fast asleep with Max resting on his chest. Some times Max would be sleeping, but most of the time, he'd be awake. Depending on what side of Alec's chest he was laying on, Max would either be tracing his deflect/block rune or the love one.

When Max saw Magnus, he would put his finger to his mouth and whisper, "Shh, Poppa, Daddy is sleeping." Magnus would smile and quietly make his way to the bed. He'd get under the covers and lay against Alec's side. He and Max would smile at each other and fall asleep.

Magnus slowly looks up. Alec's eyes are open, clear and fixed on Magnus.

Magnus quickly lowers his eyes and rests his head on his husband's chest. All hope of his, for lack of a better word, meltdown from yesterday being forgotten with, are shattered. Alec's experience in regards to relationships may have been lacking but his skills as a ShadowHunter are sharp. Except for that one time that will probably haunt Magnus for the rest of his life.

Magnus only hopes that Alec waits until after breakfast before he insists on talking about it.

"Magnus."

With a sigh, Magnus looks up, "Good morning, Alexander."

Alec smiles at him and leans closer for a kiss. Magnus kisses him. Alec pulls him closer and Magnus forgets everything but how good it feels to be in his husband's arms.

Max giggles, "Audience is awake."

Alec nods, "Yes you are." He lets Magnus go.

Magnus gets out the bed and stretches. Alec watches with a smile. Magnus leans over and kisses him, "Like what you see?"

Alec smiles, "Always." He swings his legs around and gets out the bed.

Max gets out the other side and joins his fathers.

Alec squeezes Magnus' hand, "I need coffee."

Max giggles as he runs ahead to get an elevator. Alec and Magnus walk out of the room. Magnus smiles, "So you have stuff to do this morning?"

Alec smiles, "It can wait until after we talk."

"Oh. We can talk tonight."

They get to the elevators, Max has one waiting for them. Alec shakes his head, "After breakfast."

Magnus sighs and says nothing as they step into the elevator and go to the main floor. They step out and walk to the dining room. Max runs to get them drinks, while Alec and Magnus fill a plate with various danishes.

Izzy and Jace are at a table and the Lightwood-Bane family join them.

Alec takes his first sip of coffee for the day and sighs, "Now I'm ready for anything."

Max giggles as Magnus nibbles at a cheese danish.

Jace looks at Alec, "I'm really sorry, Alec."

Alec laughs, "I should have looked before I stepped back."

Jace glances at a silent Magnus, "Magnus..."

Magnus cuts him off with a wave of his hand, "Forget it Jace."

Izzy sighs and stands up. She grabs Alec's sleeve and pulls him away from the table. They walk out the dining room. Max looks at Magnus, "Aunt Izzy is ratting you out."

Magnus nods, "I figured she would." Max giggles.

Magnus finishes his danish and tea, as Alec and Izzy walk back into the dining room. They walk back to the table. Izzy sits down and Alec grabs his mug and finishes his coffee.

He glances at Max, "Blueberry, keep yourself busy, Poppa and I are going home."

Max nods, "Okay, Daddy."

Alec walks over to Magnus and takes his hand, "Enough stalling." Magnus sighs and stands up. After saying goodbye to everybody, Magnus opens a portal and he and Alec leave.

They walk into the loft.

Magnus puts his arms around Alec and closes his eyes. He relaxes as Alec holds him tight and the calmness wraps around him. He buries his face in Alec's neck, takes a deep breath and whispers, "Max visited when the forsaken attacked you and Hodge."

"I know, Izzy told me. But I'm still not understanding why you were upset about my concussion."

"It really wasn't the concussion I was upset about, it was just your acceptance of getting hurt."

"Magnus, I'm a ShadowHunter, getting "hurt" is in the job description."

"Well, it shouldn't be."

Alec laughs, "Now you sound like Max."

Magnus holds him tighter, "That's because we both love you and hate to see you in pain."

"Or dead?"

Magnus glances quickly at Alec, "Izzy told you everything."

Alec kisses him gently, "She knew you would either lie or leave out stuff."

Magnus buries his face in his husband's neck again, "She's right."

"Magnus, I love my job, but if it upsets you, then I'll find something else to do."

Magnus pulls away from him, "No, Alexander, I would never make you choose between being a ShadowHunter over Max and I. I just want you to be more careful."

Alec smiles, "You made me choose between you and Lydia."

Magnus sniffs, "Lydia is a great woman, but I saw you first. Hell I claimed you when you were seven years old. The proof is right there on your neck." He gives the Love Rune a gentle kiss, then kisses Alec's lips, " _ **My**_  angel."

Alec laughs as they rest their foreheads against each other, "That's better."

Magnus laughs, "If somebody had told me that I would have found love and comfort in the arms of a ShadowHunter, much less a Lightwood, I would have portaled their foolish ass to the moon, then sent them a bill for services rendered."

Alec smiles, "You can do that?"

"Do what?"

Alec giggles, "Open portals to the moon."

"For that sorry individual, I would have tried."

"Magnus Bane, I love you."

Magnus kisses him, "From the moment you looked at me and stammered out your name, I didn't care how long it took, but I was going to make you mine."

"Sorry it took so long."

Magnus kisses him, "It was worth the wait. Oh by the way, I found out that my seeing you training without a shirt, was a clever plan on your part."

Alec blushes, "Max?"

"Yes, he saw you run into the training room and strip off your shirt before I showed up."

"Oh."

Magnus laughs, "Tease."

Alec blushes, "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

Magnus kisses his neck runes, "It was a wonderful idea. It made me more determined than ever to get my hands on you."

Alec closes his eyes as he moans, "I think we are done talking."

"Yes, we are." He kisses Alec as they make their way to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace finishes his coffee, "Max, are you going to pay me a visit tonight, while I sleep?"

Max giggles, "No, Uncle Jace, you are safe for now."

"That is a relief. Let me get to work. Later." He leaves.

Max looks at his aunt, "Aunt Izzy, what did you think of Daddy and Lydia getting married?"

Izzy laughs, "I thought it was a horrible idea but I stood behind anything Alec did."

"But you got Poppa there."

Izzy winks, "I stood behind Alec, but that doesn't mean that I was going to let it happen without doing anything to stop it."

Max giggles, "Poppa was so badass, walking into a ShadowHunter wedding and stealing the groom."

Izzy laughs, "When you put it that way, it was either badass or crazy. There was no guarantee that Alec would pick what was right for himself over what he thought was his duty."

Max nods, "True." He takes a deep breath and glances around the empty dining room, "Aunt Izzy, what happens to unwanted warlock children?"

Izzy reaches for his hand, "Max, you are not unwanted."

Max weakly smiles, "I know, but I'm just wondering."

She squeezes his hand, "Your fathers love you. They love you as much as they love each other."

"I know, but sometimes I get scared..."

She shakes her head, "No, Max. There is nothing for you to get scared about. Have you talked to them about this?"

He shrugs, "Daddy says that me and Poppa have the same, in his words, "ridiculous insecurity", that he will leave us."

She smiles, "My big brother is a wise man."

Max smiles, "My Daddy is wonderful."

Izzy laughs, "You are too much. But to answer your question, most warlock children become "unwanted" when they are around eight or so, that is when their warlock mark usually shows up."

"But I was a blue  _ **baby**_."

She nods, "Which is why your bitch of a mother left you here. I guess we should be lucky she did that and not put you in a garbage can somewhere. I'm not sure if she knew that this was more than a church, anyway, you found a great home."

"But what if Daddy and Poppa weren't together?"

She squeezes his hand, "Max, why would you think that?"

He shrugs, "I'm just saying,  _ **what if**_."

She sighs, "Fine. In that case, we would have tried to find a warlock to take you in. Being a baby, might have been a problem. If no warlock wanted that responsibility, than you would have been put in a Clave orphanage. When you were old enough, a warlock would have been bought in to teach you about creating a glamour and gaining control over your magic."

Max whispers, "Sounds kind of cold."

Izzy nods, "Unfortunately, the Clave isn't interested in giving DownWorlders love, they are interested in controlling the situation."

Max looks at his Aunt's hand holding his blue hand, "And if I refused to be 'controlled'?"

She takes his hand in both of hers, "Enough Max. You are just upsetting yourself for no reason. Your fathers aren't going anywhere. YOU aren't going anywhere."

He shrugs, "I know, but..."

She interrupts him, "No 'buts' about it. Where is this coming from?"

"My last visit. Daddy proposing to Lydia got me thinking what would have happened if Poppa hadn't have shown up."

"By the angel, Max, that is bullshit. I was there. Alec was two seconds away from pulling away from her, as she bought the stele to his wrist. He was not marrying her, with or without your Poppa walking in."

"Then what would have happened?"

Izzy shakes her head, "Mom and Dad would have been pissed but life would have gone on. And before you even ask, I do believe that your Daddy would have ended up knocking on your Poppa's door. You seem to have forgotten about a certain rune that was waiting to appear."

Max slowly smiles as he nods, "Yes, Poppa has been in and out of Daddy's life since he was a boy."

"Exactly. They were meant to be together and YOU were meant to be with them. Now no more 'what ifs' about it. YOU are stuck with them."

Max giggles. He pushes his chair back so he can hug her, "Thank you, Aunt Izzy."

She holds him tight, "You are very welcome."

"Is there something we should know about?"

Max giggles and runs to his fathers. He wraps his arms around both of them and closes his eyes, "I love you."

Alec laughs as he holds Max, "Love you too, blueberry."

Magnus hugs Max, "Alexander, I think he was talking to me."

Max giggles as he kisses Magnus' cheek, "I love you, Poppa, but I love Daddy a wee bit more." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Magnus sniffs, "Oh, I didn't realize that."

Max smiles, "Poor Poppa." He watches Alec walk over to Izzy and sighs, "Aunt Izzy, no telling."

She smiles at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She pulls Alec further away.

Magnus nods, "Max, there is no  _attorney client privilege_ when you talk to your Aunt Izzy. She will blab to her brother as soon as she gets the chance."

Max sticks his tongue out at his aunt, "That's just rude." Izzy laughs as she continues to talk to Alec. Max sighs as he holds Magnus.

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I've gotten used to it."

"Still rude."

Magnus laughs, "But it does get things out in the open easier."

Max nods, "I guess so." He watches Alec walk towards them. His father's eyes are gentle as he looks at Max.

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "You two are too much alike for your own damn good."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Hey, how did I get in trouble?" He glares at a laughing Izzy.

She walks over and hugs everybody, "My work here is done. I have demons to get rid of." She leaves the dining room.

Alec fills a mug with coffee and sits at a table. Max and Magnus look at each other and sigh. Max grabs a bottle of water and Magnus fills a mug with coffee. Max sits across from Alec and Magnus sits next to his husband.

Alec nods, "Max, what is this talk about 'unwanted warlock children'?"

Magnus looks at Max, "What?"

Max sighs, "Aunt Clary is now my favorite aunt."

Alec smiles, "I doubt that, but don't change the subject."

Max sighs, "I was wondering what would have happened if you had married Lydia and not Poppa and not been here when I was found. That's all."

Alec takes Max's hand in both of his, "Listen to me carefully, Max. Even IF your Poppa had not walked into the ceremony, I wouldn't have gone through with it. It was a spur of the moment decision I made after talking to your Poppa."

Magnus sniffs, "What part of what I said did you translate to mean, propose to the woman you  _ **just**_ met?"

Max nods, "Exactly."

Alec kisses Magnus, "Shh." He turns back to Max, "Max, I was duty driven when I first met your Poppa and thought I wouldn't be able to be with him. So I took the road that was better for my career and proposed to her. But once the ceremony started, I realized it was a bad decision and for the first time in my life I did something that made ME happy."

Magnus smiles, "Made me happy, too." Max giggles as Magnus kisses Alec, "Made me very happy."

Alec sighs and shakes his head, "You two are idiots. I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

Max giggles, "Aunt Izzy already explained all this to me, Daddy."

Alec sighs, "No more talk about unwanted warlock babies?"

Max smiles, "I promise."

"Good." He looks at Magnus, "No more panic attacks every time I get hurt?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I'll try."

Alec nods, "Good enough." He kisses Magnus, "Now, I have an Institute to run." He stands.

Magnus stands and pulls him close. They kiss.

Max waits until they part, then he stands and hugs Alec. Alec kisses his forehead, "Both of you go home and try to keep out of trouble until I get home tonight."

Max giggles, "Okay, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, "Rudeness must run in the family." Max giggles.

Alec smiles and pulls him close. They kiss. Magnus smiles, "I love you so much."

Alec smiles, "I love you more."

Max hugs his fathers, "I love both of you."

Alec laughs, "Time to break this up."

Magnus nods, he creates a portal. He kisses Alec once more, then he and Max leave the dining room.

Alec smiles as he walks out of the dining room.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you haven't heard the song, [go listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy6vBxqlapw). It's Malec with a capital MALEC.


End file.
